


A Proposal

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscommunication is key when it comes to getting anything done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

The first time Sam brought up the idea of marriage, he smiled because he was sure Gabriel would say yes. It just seemed the natural progression of things, even though they weren’t ‘a normal couple’. When Gabriel didn’t - when he instead laughed in Sam’s face and said no - Sam’s smile fell. There was something inside him that broke a little, something that connected the angel’s reaction to the worst scenario; he had misread all the signs, Gabriel must not love him as much as he had thought. He sent the archangel away after that, not wanting Gabe to see him cry.

When Sam had first suggested marriage, Gabriel had laughed. He couldn’t see why an angel and a hunter would get married. What was the point - that was for white bread folks who lived in houses with fences and dogs, not for  _them_. There was no guarantee either of them would see the next tomorrow, let alone enough tomorrows to have an honest to goodness marriage. He thought Sam was joking; the genuine earnest expression Sam sported went right over Gabriel’s head.

He was laughing at a joke that wasn’t intended to be one (and once he realized his mistake, he feared he was too late to fix it).

It took a year to the day for Gabriel to turn around on the subject of marriage.

When he had first rejected the idea with a derisive laugh, Sam had sent him away and then had Castiel help him ward the motel room against archangels, but Gabriel specifically. He even drew some of the warding sigils on his own skin, desperate to keep Gabriel away from him for a little while so he could sort through his thoughts in peace. The archangel cornered Dean a few days later, after countless attempts to contact Sam.

“Convince Sam to talk to me,” he nearly begged.

Dean snorted.

“Why should I do that?” he asked, his expression turning angrier. “You broke his fucking heart, you dick. I’m not convincing him to talk to you.”

Gabriel sighed and handed him a folded note that had Sam’s name on the front in curling script, reminiscent of manuscripts from days past.

“Just give him this?”

“What are you, a teenage girl?” Dean tried to open it, but couldn’t.

“Only Sam can open it, Dean-o,” he said with a little smirk, wiggling his fingers. “Angel mojo and all that jazz.”

Dean nodded and sighed. “I’ll give it to him.”

Gabriel gave a little smile and left; Sam got the note the next night when Dean remembered that he had it shoved into his jacket pocket.

_Just let me talk to you, kiddo. Let me explain. -Gabriel_

Sam scrubbed the warding from his skin and the motel walls. Gabriel showed up within the hour, smiling a little.

“Hey kiddo-“

Sam looked up and gave a small nod. The angel settled on the edge of the bed with him.

“Just don’t think marriage is right for us, Sammy. You understand, don’t you?”

Sam swallowed his wants and nodded, forcing a smile. “Of course. Yeah, why would we get married? What we have right now is just fine.”

Gabriel beamed, missing the strain in Sam’s voice and falsehood of his smile. The angel thought that they were on the same page, that Sam knew exactly where he was coming from and felt the same as he did; he thought that Sam understood his reasoning that having no guarantee of tomorrow made marriage pointless. He leaned up and kissed Sam.

“I knew you’d understand. Wanna fool around?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

Sam shook his head, faking a yawn. “I’m pretty exhausted. You’re welcome to go, I’m just gonna get some rest.”

Gabe nodded and got up; Sam curled up in bed.

“Glad we had this talk,” Gabriel said with a small smile, watching Sam get comfortable. “See ya later, kiddo.”

Sam didn’t sleep that night, heart still cracked in two. He didn’t see Gabriel’s reasoning, and even if he had, he wouldn’t have agreed with it.

A year later, they were curled up in bed, Gabriel running fingers through Sam’s hair. They had survived 365 tomorrows together, complete with an apocalypse thrown in the mix; Gabriel hadn’t thought they’d make it this far.

“Sam?”

Sam made a content noise, enjoying the feeling of Gabriel petting his hair. The angel took that as an invitation to continue talking.

“Kiddo - will you marry me?”

Sam sat up, looking at Gabe with a furrowed brow. He had tried to forget about the idea, figuring it wasn’t going to happen; he didn’t expect the angel to bring it up again.

“What? Who are you and what have you done with Gabriel?”

Gabe smiled a little. “Still right here, Sam. Just had a year to think about things. We survived _the apocalypse_ \- anything else that gets thrown our way will be easy. And I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone else. I think that’s worth making it official, don’t you?”

Sam could only nod, leaning over and kissing Gabriel softly with lips quirked up in a smile.

“Then let’s get married.”

Gabriel grinned. “How about tomorrow?”

Sam chuckled, kissing him again. “I don’t see why not.”


End file.
